kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Heat and Clockwork
"XANA has modified this world. He has tampered with powers beyond his own. You must '''fix', or your friends may never survive.”'' -the Zoni. The Land of Heat and Clockwork (originally from Homestuck) is a region in Cyberspace and part of the First Dimension. It is the 19th stage in Legend of the Seven Lights. The Zoni have brought Vanellope here, where XANA captured her shortly after as he has distorted this world. Vanellope escapes from him and sets off across the hacked lava sea. Layout Like all of Vanellope's stages, this level is modeled in the fashion of a Mario World ROM hack. After escaping from XANA, Vanellope jumps some gear platforms across the lava to a refinery rig, recruiting the first 3 Zoni. The Zoni use their power to make a crane bring an obstacle course from the magma, the first "Hacked" segment. She must use a Red Koopa Shell to bounce her away through the course of Munchers, making careful Wall Jumps to as she must keep the shell. She then has to kick the shell to a floating block, bounce off the shell when it comes back, get over the block, and Glitchwarp around floating Munchers before landing on a gear platform. Vanellope then has to Glitchwarp across a sea of floating blocks with spiraling Firebars, having to warp to a high block to grab another Zoni. With an extra Zoni, she gets an extra Glitch while in midair, so she can cross the longer gaps. She glitches her way onto a high gear, then must leap down to an even bigger one down on the sea, avoiding fireblasts that spawn out of nowhere. On this platform, she battles a group of XANAbots, and their defeat signals the Zoni to raise another Hacked course from the lava. Two parallel rows of pillars that blasted Bullet Bills, forcing Vanellope to jump across them and keep an eye on which ones will appear, and following the Bills was a very long midair region where XANA Hornets flew from the other side. Vanel had to jump them next and use Glitchwarps carefully, and also land on a platform with a new Zoni. Eventually the Hornets came to a stop as Vanellope fell to the sea, but Bullet Bills were blasting out of nowhere in this area as Vanellope jumped them once more. Also, a P-switch and spring fell from the air, forcing Vanellope to grab both (a glitch seen in Mario World where one can grab two items). After landing on a safe gear, she had to ride some dolphins across a region under a ceiling of spikes. After the dolphins, Vanellope had to press the P-switch to make a group of coin platforms turn into blocks, then rush across them and use her spring to bounce to higher ones (grabbing the spring again midjump). She then takes a mighty leap at their end, throws the spring beneath her for a bounce, then glitches to a gear in the lava. A series of bouncing fireballs lead to below a giant refinery, so Vanellope must spin-jump across them to a new platform. XANA Mags appear as Vanel must stun them as they curl into balls, and pick both up with the same previous glitch. She had to spin-jump across fireballs again as they led higher, eventually onto the refinery. She is ambushed by a swarm of XANAbots including Scyphozoa, and quickly overpowered. The Zoni give her a Smash Ball so she may use her Glitchapalooza attack, destroying them all. Vanel then places the Mags on two switches so she can enter the refinery. Inside this room, two gangs, a black one and green one, are in a scuffle about the latter's "Boss", and when The Shimmer appears, the gangs panic and kill each other. Vanellope speaks with The Shimmer, who seems to know Dillon Simmons, before it retreats. The Zoni proclaim that "He" was born from its fire, and "He" will be its face, leading to the End of Every Race. Category:Crossover Locations Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Cybersites